


First Time

by Space_Juice_Lemons



Category: Dragonball
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Marriage, No Plot/Plotless, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Juice_Lemons/pseuds/Space_Juice_Lemons
Summary: A little ditty about Goku and Chichi I wrote as I drank my coffee.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 12





	First Time

"Ok now pick me up and carry me into the house." Chichi pointed at the door. Goku looked at the door and back at Chichi. 

This was nonsense. 

"But Chichi you can walk I…"

"It's for good luck." She interrupted him. It was a hot day in that dress and she was desperate to get out of it. Goku remembered promises to be good to his new wife and he decided it wasn't much trouble carrying her around. He leaned down and lifted her. He had carried a few women before. But Chichi seemed heavier than more. Most women were thin and dainty. But Chichi seemed solid. He headed for the door. 

"You know you weigh more than most girls Chichi." 

Chichi's hand raised to slap him. But she grit her teeth and folded her arms across her chest. He opened the door and sat her down. 

That was it. He was married and at home. Now what? It was strange being in his old house even with some of the updates. It still felt like home. 

"What do we do now that we're married and home?" 

"We just live our lives Goku. Like most people do. Spend time together and maybe kiss." She puckered her lips at him. Goku walked past her. Chichi sighed and headed upstairs. It was long past her normal sleeping hours. "We can start off but going to bed together. That's something married people do…" she blushed. Goku seen her face was red. 

"Are you embarrassed?" He asked. 

"I just haven't slept in a bed with anyone else."

"I have it's no big deal. C'mon." He took her hand and dragged her upstairs. The castle staff had done a nice job making the house look great before their arrival. The master bedroom had a lovely atmosphere. 

Goku sat on the bed and laid back. "I can sleep on this side. That way if an enemy comes from the door I get to fight them first." 

He closed his eyes.

Chichi gently pulled her glove off her fingers. "Goku...you've slept with other women?" 

Goku looked over at her. "A few times. But mostly when I was a kid." Chichi realized he meant sleep and sighed relief. 

Chichi reached for her back zipper and placed but couldn't get a good grip to undo it. "Goku I know you're sleepy...but could you help me get out of this big dress. It took three women to get me into it. I can't undo the lace."

"That's easy I'll just yank it off…" he sat forward.

"Don't you dare rip my dress!"

They stared at each other. Chichi turned her back towards him and guided his mission. 

He untied the laces and loosened them then undid the zipper. Chichi undid a pearl button that was at the very top of the dress. Goku looked at her smooth skin of upper her back. She had a strong back. He lifted his hand and touched it. Firm and smooth. Chichi let out a squeak and moved away. 

"You have a strong back Chichi." 

"Oh, um, thank you Goku...you can take off your suit if you'd like." Chichi felt her heart pounding, she couldn't begin to strip off the dress while he was there fully clothed. 

"Thank Kami. This thing was uncomfortable." Goku yanked everything off...almost everything... as fast as he could he nearly pulled off his boxers until he remembered other people didn't like that. He personally loved being naked. "Oops. Better leave these on." He tugged the band of his boxers. 

Chichi turned away. He looked incredible. Chichi felt herself flush between her legs and she tightly closed her eyes. She still didnt have her dress off. 

"Aren't you gonna take off your dress?"

"I...yes...it's just." Chichi felt chills. 

Goku sat up and walked over to her. His large chest inches from her face. His long torso full of ab muscles. "Can you take it off me?"

This must be one of the ridiculous marriage things he thought. He held the puffy sleeves of her dress and slid it down. Underneath it she had on a corset. And frilly panties. Goku noticed her small waist and round hips that lead to thick beautiful legs. He dropped the dress to the ground and ran his finger tips up the sides of her legs. "You have big muscular legs Chichi. I bet if you kicked me in the head just right you could knock me out for a while. I bet this is why you weigh so much. Muscles are heavy." 

Chichi didn't like being called heavy but she knew he wasn't calling her fat. His fingers rest at her hips. She couldn't take the way he was looking up at her. She spun herself away. Turning her back to him. 

Goku stared as she turned away and revealed her backside. Her panties covered only half of her ass. It was so round and beautiful. It was bigger than most he'd ever seen. But more than that. Looking up at her ass from this angle he could see her lady bits outlined through the panties. He was mesmerized. 

Chichi finally stepped away leaving him there. Goku's brain was grinding like gears. He'd seen plenty of people naked or nearly so. Chichi was special and her body was special. But he had no idea what to do with his. The thought of her backside revealing those two fat lips made a rare thing happen. He felt his cock harden. Chichi found the words she needed and blurted them out. 

"Untie my corset." 

He didn't know exactly, but deduced the corset was obviously the thing she still had on top. He reached up and untied her. Her waist relaxed but only a little she still had a nice body even without that thing squeezing it. He pulled it from her and dropped it down. She stood before him in only her underwear. 

He eyed the back of her body her could tell she was holding her chest with her hands. 

"Let's get in the bed Goku." She nearly whispered. He stood behind her staring down at her waist and ass. 

He grabbed his cock to try and ease some of his tension. Chichi squirmed her way past him. She turned off the overhead light leaving only a candle and crawled under the blanket. Goku eagerly crawled in next to her. He laid on his back and to his surprise she scooted over to him. 

He rolled to face her. She initiated contact and began to rub his chest and upper abs. He took this as consent to touch her where hed been eyeing her earlier. His hands found her waist and hips. 

Her breath hitched. Her dark eyes like the darkest starry night in the candle light. Chichi dared to lower her hand lower and lower. Goku ran his hand up to her breast. He cupped it and rubbed her nipple in curiosity. She let out a small moan. What a sound that was. His cock twitched so hard he couldn't stand it. He grabbed it and stroked it. "I'm sorry Chichi, sometimes…"

"Let me…" she whispered. Goku was shocked. But released his grip. Her hand was so soft against his cock. His own hands were calloused and rough. But hers was smooth and small. She softly stroked his shaft he pumped forward into her hand desperately. Being close to her was driving him crazy. She reached up and put her mouth to his, placing tiny kisses on his lips and he got the hint to do the same. 

Goku's hands roamed her body eagerly. One hand massaging hardened nipples the other making it's way between her legs. Hearing her moan and breath his name nearly made him spill into her hand. 

"I think I'm ready for you Goku." She stopped massaging his cock much to his dismay.

"Ready? For me to what Chichi? Please don't stop. It was so good." His voice almost a pathetic whine. He leaned in to kiss her again.

"Goku I want you to make love to me...for our first time." Goku was getting frustrated. Shed been rubbing him so good something was just about to happen. 

"What?"

Chichi pulled her underwear off and grabbed his finger. She guided it between her fat wet labia. He let out a deep purring sound. He liked touching her there it made his cock ache again. Carefully she placed the tip of his finger to her small hole and eased the tip in. It was tight about his finger tip. 

She stroked his cock with her other hand. "I want you to put this in me...in here." 

Goku pulled his finger back. "That's not going to fit though."

"It will if you're careful...and we will both enjoy it. Just be extra soft with me. Please." Chichi rolled onto her back. Goku climbed between her now spread open legs. He caught a whiff of her fragrant sweet pussy. He sucked on his finger tip to taste her. She was creamy and sweet. 

"You taste so good."

Chichi took the lead and lined his cock to her pink slit. Goku pressed forward. He could feel where her hole was but again he thought he couldn't get in. 

"Press into me little by little." 

He pressed and pulled away. And sure enough the next dip he took he went in a bit more, again and again. Finally he felt he could sink it all the way and he did. 

Chichi let out a squeak and he stopped. 

Finally he started up again. And rhythmically pumped into her flowing pussy. Her body responded with each thrust. As she moaned louder under him he could feel it building inside him again. Harder than before. He pulled back and lifted her leg so he could go deeper and harder. Her pussy a tight suction milking his cock. He watched where their bodies met. 

"Goku." She breathed. "Slow down...I'm cumming." He could barely slow himself and felt her grip, pulse and squeeze his cock. She let out a whine and her body shook and convulsed a little. She looked beautiful...he slammed into her sweet body harder.

He rolled his hips a few more times. She was so tight and wet he felt his balls begin to contract and a feeling of extreme pleasure released from his cock. It flexed over and over again as he cam deep into her. Sweat dripped and glistened over her body. 

He stayed inside her until he was soft again. 

"I think I know what Master Roshi was talking about….I didn't get it before." He panted. He wanted her again but his cock was sensitive.

The romantic moment was gone but instead of being irritated Chichi laughed. 

"Let's go to sleep." 

He pulled away and seen a white and pink mess between them. Chichi reached into a side table and got out a rag. A maid from the castle said there would be some in there but she hadn't been sure for what until now. 

Chichi cleaned the both of them, then laid against Goku being the little spoon. Goku pulled her in, possessive. He nuzzled her neck and shoulder. Before he realized it he'd given her a small bite. Chichi smacked his arm. 

"Ouch! Goku calm down."

"I cant I just want you again. I want to be so deep in you and watch you cum again." He began to rub his hardened cock between her legs against the softness of pussy. His hand wrapped around caressing her nipples. 

Chichi tried to ignore him but her breast where especially sensitive and she knew she was getting wet. His cock brushed against her clit as it slid across her pink lips. They rocked together to building pleasure. Goku gripped her ass. It was thick and firm. He rolled Chichi to her belly and lifted her ass in the air. He continued to rub his cock between her legs causing her moans to grow louder. 

He squeezed her cheeks and rubbed his hand down her back. She looked absolutely appetizing from this angle. Unable to resist he guided himself into her pink walls again. This position made it even easier to thrust and fuck her. He gained speed quickly. Her ass bounced with each tap. Her face covered in sweat hair he could see she was lost in bliss. 

"Mmm...yess. Fuck me…" she whispered but he could hear it between be moans. He certainly would fuck her. He watched as she convulsed again and white cum covered his cock and squirted out and he pressed in. She didn't announce it but she was cumming and he knew it. Watching her body set his off and he spilled more seed into her as he pressed in deeply, nearly unable to move. This was his favorite way to see her. Ass up, face covered in sweat and pleasure. 

He stayed there for just a moment and pulled out. She dropped her hips down to the bed. 

"I love you Goku…" she heaved. 

He brushed her hair from her gentle face. 

"I love you Chichi." He pulled her close again. This time falling asleep. 


End file.
